Betrayed
by Crying-angel213
Summary: When Bella catches Edward cheating on her, she runs away and ends up as a vampire. Years later when they meet up in Forks again, will they sort things out and have love prevail or will Bella not be able to forgive him. R&R.
1. First Sight

_Ch.1 First Sight_

Bella hadn't seen Edward since that day he betrayed her for another.

Flashback

Bella was coming over to Edward's house like always, when she saw a worried Alice on the porch pacing. "Alice, what's wrong?" Alice looked startled at the sight of my voice, which is very strange since she was never caught off guard. "Bella..." Alice started worriedly. Which was so not Alice like. "Yes?" I questioned warily. "Don't go in there..." "Why, Alice, what's wrong?" "It's Edward..." That's all she said before I went around her and ran up to his room, what I saw shocked me terribly. Edward was sitting on his black leather couch with another girl on his lap, who was kissing him passionately. Tears welled up in my eyes and I saw Edward eyes move over to me. He didn't stop kissing_ **her **_though. A few seconds later she got up off him and looked over to me, as if noticing me for the first time. "Can I help you?" She asked in a disgusted voice. At that moment I noticed her eyes were a deep crimson, meaning that she was an animal drinker, but rather a human drinker. I shook my helplessly as my eyes trailed over to Edward one last time before I ran out of the room, letting my tears flow freely.

As soon as I was out the door and halfway our of the yard, I heard someone running after me. I didn't look back and was only a little shocked when I felt someone's arms go around me. Then the shock turned into anger, as I realized who it was. "Let me go, Edward." I practically growled out. I saw regret and sorrow in his eyes and felt guilty, but it only lasted a second. "Edward, let me go." "Bella, please..." " I don't want to hear it, I could care less, if I ever saw or heard from you again." With a final look of pain in his eyes, he let me go and I ran off.

End Flashback

I, Bella, was now a vampire and was living in Forks, again. I am attending Forks High School again, and am a junior. This is was my first year back since that fateful.

August 9. 2008

It was the third day back to school and apparently there was going to be five new students. If I was right then it would be the ones I didn't want to see, and if it was them then I would be gone before they had a chance to figure out I had been here, or maybe I wouldn't leave, because I was here first.

Homeroom:

I was sitting in my regular seat in Biology which was the farthest one in the back, right next to the window, when I heard the announcement. "Class, this is our new classmate, please introduce yourself." "My name is Edward Cullen." Even before he said his name I recognized him. I would never be able to forget his angelic voice, no matter how hard I tried. "Alright, Edward you will be sitting next to Isabella." "Bella." I said under my breath. Of course this is just what I didn't need. Now all of my memories would come back to torment me, will I ever be out of this nightmare, which is my life.

EPOV Edward's

I had been to preoccupied in my sorrow to even notice that she was here, until the teacher said her name. My gaze immediately went to hers. She wasn't looking at me at all, but I could tell she knew I was there. Her hair was covering her face just like all those times long ago when we first met. Now that I had finally found her again, I could feel the whole that had been empty ever since I lost her start to fill. I walked slowly, or what seemed slowly, over to where she was and sat down next to her. She turned her head the other way and didn't even acknowledge my presence. My heart stung, knowing she still rejects me, but I didn't blame her, I just wish she would hear me out, for what truly happened.

Flashback

I was sitting at home waiting for my Bella to come, when I heard voices downstairs. As I went to investigate a blond vampire girl walked up the stairs to me, and I felt like I was frozen. I couldn't move and I couldn't look away from her eyes. The next thing I knew we were in my room, on my couch, and she was kissing me. For some reason I couldn't help but to kiss her back. At that moment I realized she was controlling me and that Bella was standing there watching. I could smell her tears and I started to fight the pull of this vampire's power, but it was no use, I was powerless. I watched as this girl got up from me and started talking to Bella and then Bella ran out of there crying. I wanted to rip the vampire apart, and my love for Bella made it possible for me to leave her control and I raced after Bella. When I got to her, I begged for her to listen to me, but she wouldn't and I knew I had lost the love of my life. I let her go, and felt the whole appear where she once was, and mourned for her everyday, until now.

End Flashback

Okay, people, I'm going to stop there. I know terrible cliffhanger right. Well I can't wait to hear your reviews, good or bad, preferably good. Next chapter will be up shortly. Until then,

WarrensGirl4ever


	2. Lunch with the Cullens

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, as much as I would like to.

_Ch.2 Lunch with the Cullens_

BPOV

Biology was over and now I knew Edward would want to talk, which is why I ran out of there as fast as possible, while still managing to look human. Once I got to my next period I realized I would have to face him eventually, and I knew it would be a good experience. Then I looked up to see Alice about to sit down right next to me. The thing was, none of the other Cullens did anything, so I wasn't really mad at them. I mean, even Alice tried to stop it from happening, so maybe I had a right to be mad at her. She was trying to save him, or maybe she was trying to save me. Now I'm really confused. I don't know who I should trust, I feel all alone, but then that wouldn't be the first time since then. Then I was torn out of my thoughts by Alice speaking. "Bella, is that you?" I didn't know if I should respond but then again Edward would just tell them later, so I meekly nodded my head. "Oh, Bella. We're so sorry. No one wanted any of this to happen." Then I got angry. "Yeah, well it did, so don't start defending him because I don't want to hear it." Then I raised my hand and asked to be excused. I didn't have the heart to go to class next period, so I waited it out until lunch.

APOV

I was amazed to see Bella, but I was also worried how she would react to seeing all of us. When she acted angry to me, I knew it was well deserved or so she thought. She didn't know the whole truth and she thought he betrayed her, but it wasn't like that. When she got up to leave I thought she would leave for good, so I was shocked, to say the least, when she showed up for lunch. By then, all of the others were filled in about her and when she walked in we all looked up at her to see where she would sit.

EPOV

My Bella wasn't my Bella anymore, at least that's what I'd told myself all those years after she left, but now she was back and I might have a chance to change things. It would be hard but it would be worth the effort. By now it was lunch time and everyone was sitting at our old table and pondering over Bella, when she walked through the door. I was wondering where she would sit when she looked over at us and seemed to hesitate. I knew that everyone over here wanted her to sit here, even Rosalie.

RPOV

Even though I didn't want her to become one of us it was still terrible what happened to her. I was happy when I found out she was back here, and Edward might be able to get her back, if he was patient. I regret now all the times I was cruel to her just over my own ruined dreams. Now it didn't matter, because she was what kept this family together and she was a vampire anyways so if we get her back I will accept her with open arms.

JPOV

What happened to Bella was terrible and if I could go back I would try to stop it, even though her blood was hard to resist when she was human I still cared for her. Everyone did, and they still do, if only she will come back to us. Edward deserves another chance and I hope Bella will be able to give it to him, because after she left he became an empty shell. Now that she's here in his presence he seems to get just a little bit of hope in his eyes and I can feel his sorrow for her. I just wish that she will sit with us so we can sort things out.

EPOV Emmett

My little sis, was hurt badly and she was the last person who deserved this. Edward isn't in fault really and I wish she would come with us so we could explain and hopefully be able to put this all behind us, but I'm afraid that it might not be that simple. I just don't want to see her or anyone else get hurt.

BPOV

I knew they all wanted me to sit with them but I just didn't know. I mean if I went to sit with them they'll all try to defend him. I mean I might sit there if he wasn't there, but then again it still would feel weird. It's been to long, what if they didn't care for me anymore, and they were angry that I'd left. But what did they have to be angry about, if anyone should be angry, it should be me. I guess I'll sit with them to see what they have to say. It's better to do this now and get it out of the way, rather than put it off and have it made harder.

Okay, I'm going to stop it here. Another Cliffhanger, I know, but I have some important stuff I have to take care of, so I hope you enjoyed this one. Next chapter will be up shortly. Until then,

WarrensGirl4ever


	3. First Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, as much as I would like to.

_Ch.3 First Kiss  
_

BPOV

I walked over to there table and saw their surprised gazes. I guess they really didn't expect me to go near them, well nowadays I was full surprises. I sat down next Alice and across from Jasper. No one started to the conversation, probably because they didn't know how to react, so I started it. "Well, so are you just going to sit there or are you going to explain, let me rephrase that, try to explain, is better." What surprised me was that Rosalie spoke up first. "Bella, we know why you're mad, but you have to let Edward explain." "That's why I'm here. So start explaining." Edward didn't say anything or even look at me and that really bugged me. "Well?" I said, while starting to get aggravated. Jasper spoke up then, "Bella, can I talk to you for a moment alone?" "Sure." I got up and followed Jasper through the door and out toward a bench. I followed his example and sat down. "Yes?" "Edward hasn't been his self since you left." "Yeah, he's probably much better off with that other girl." "That's just it, she isn't who you think she is.." "Oh yeah, well then, enlighten me." "She was..." Then Edward came out and stopped Jasper in mid-sentence. "Let me explain, Jasper." Jasper looked at, as if to see if I could handle it, and I nodded my head. So Jasper got up and Edward sat down next to me. I couldn't look him in the eyes though, because if I did I was sure I would lose my control and go back to him, with or without an explanation. "Bella, please look at me." I couldn't no matter what happened. I couldn't look at him. "Bella..." He said while he put a hand under my chin and turned my head towards him. My eyes filled with tears as I looked up at his face. "Bella don't cry, it kills me to see you cry." After he said that, he captured my lips in a kiss. I had no self control anymore and I lent into the kiss. As he broke away, I realized what I had done and ran away crying my heart out.

EPOV

I was amazed as she kissed back, but I should've known it wouldn't be this easy. I watched as she got up and ran away crying. I felt worse then before. Knowing that I had caused all of this, because I wasn't strong enough to over power that other vampire.

BPOV

Ever since I got back here, I always went to the meadow, that was once ours. When I got there this time I sat down and cried and when I was done I screamed at the world about how unfair this whole ordeal was. When I moved back here Charlie was long gone and I bought our old house. So now when I got back there it was almost Twilight. I half expected to see Edward sitting on my bed with a smile on his face. Then I wiped that thought away from my mind because it would never be like that again. That was the old days and those memories needed be locked away forever before they become my destruction. I went and sat down on my bed and just stared at the wall waiting for the morning to come, when I felt a presence outside. I opened up my window and stared out into the darkness, but I couldn't tell if anything was out of the ordinary because everything looked fine.

EPOV

I was watching Bella from the tree on the side of the house, when her window all of a sudden opened. I almost fell out of the tree with my carelessness at getting caught, if it weren't for my reflexes. I caught on to a tree branch at the last second and cursed my ignorance. I righted myself just as she closed her window and went back to her position on her bed.

Next Morning

BPOV

I woke up and decided to skip school and go to the meadow and see what the day brings. As long as they stayed at school then I wouldn't have to worry about them. When I got to the meadow I sat down and decided to sing.

In the still of the night  
I can almost feel you lying next to me  
Like it used to be

And it's hard to let go  
When there's always something there remiding me  
How things could be

I've tried to get you off my mind  
I've tried to play my part  
But every time I close to my eyes  
You're still inside my heart

Why can't I laugh  
Why must I cry  
Every time we say goodbye  
Why does it rain  
Here in my heart  
Every day that we're apart  
Why can't it be  
Just you and me  
What will it take to make you see  
These are the words  
To my heartbreak lullaby

Like the stars in the sky  
You still keep on shining down your light on me  
but out of reach

And I know that in time  
You will come back to your senses, see the signs  
And change your mind

I try to look the other way  
And keep my heart on hold  
But every time I'm close to you  
I lose my self control

Why can't I laugh  
Why must I cry  
Every time we say goodbye  
Why does it rain  
Here in my heart  
Every day that we're apart  
Why can't it be  
Just you and me  
What will it take to make you see  
These are the words  
To my heartbreak lullaby

Chorus version 2  
Why can't I laugh  
Why must I cry  
Give me just one good reason why  
Why does it rain  
Here in my heart  
Every day that we're apart  
Why can't it be  
Just you and me  
What will it take to make you see  
These are the words  
To my heartbreak lullaby

Why can't I laugh  
Why must I cry  
Every time we say goodbye  
Why does it rain  
Here in my heart  
Every day that we're apart  
Why can't it be  
Just you and me  
What will it take to make you see  
These are the words  
To my heartbreak lullaby

These are the words  
To my heartbreak lullaby

When that song was over I got up and walked back home.

EPOV

I watched as she sang that heartfelt song. She still loved me, that I could tell, but I didn't know what to do to get her back. With those words done, he got up and ran home to come up with a solution.

Okay, I'm going to stop there, because I have a million and one problems here I have to go take care of. So hope you liked this ch. and the next one will be up shortly. Until then,

Alone-in-the-world-4ever.


	4. Bella's Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, as much as I would like to.

_Ch.4 Bella's Truth Revealed_

Wednesday of that week

BPOV

It was now Wednesday, and I had to attend school before the Cullens decided to make a house call. I picked out a blue halter top and white mini-skirt. I then proceeded to curl my hair and let it fall all around my shoulders. By the time I was done it was about ten minutes until school started, but that didn't bother me because my driving would get me there in time. I went and got into my red convertible with black flames and drove off at 180 mph.

Homeroom:

I walked in expecting to see Edward sitting at our table, but what shocked me was he wasn't there. I thought about it during Biology and realized it was better this way. If he wasn't here then that meant that I wouldn't have to worry about skipping again.

2nd Period:

When I went into my next class I half expected Alice to not be there, just like Edward, but she was, and I was kind of relieved. I needed to talk to someone, even if it meant her. "Alice, after this period, can we go talk?" She didn't say anything, but she did nod her head. I went through the things I was going to say to her all through the period, considering I knew everything that was being taught. Before I knew the class was over and I was following Alice out the door and we skipped our next class and went to her car so we could talk.

When we got to her yellow porche, she motioned for me to get in and I did. Once we were both seated in the car she turned to me and said, "Well, what do you need to talk about?" "I need to tell you what happened to me." "What do you mean?" "I want to tell you how I became a vampire." That got her complete attention. "It all started...

Flashback

It was two weeks after I had left Edward in Forks and now I was somewhere in Denver. I was just wondering the forest trying to get as far away as possible when I heard voices. Normally I'm not one to eavesdrop, but I was a little lost, so I thought they could give me directions. Only after it was too late did I realize they were vampires. I tried to run, but they realized I was human and went after me. When I was almost gone they got up and left. I spent the next three days in agonizing pain, all by myself. Once the transformation was over, I was somehow able to control the thirst and went after animals only. Then I decided to come back here because it was familiar, and I had nowhere else I could be.

End Flashback

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry." Alice said while pulling me into a hug. I cried as much as possible in her embrace, and when I pulled away she said, "Bella, how is it possible that you can cry?" "It's one of my abilities." "What do you mean one?" "Well, I'm able to cry, sometimes sleep, and I'm not sure what else." "How is that possible?" "I don't know, I just know I'm different from other vampires." "I'll say, didn't you say that you could control the blood lust when around humans?" "Yes, and I have a theory about that." She looked at me expectantly and I continued. "Do you remember how squeamish I was around blood before?" "Yes." "Well, I think since I didn't like the sight of blood before it went through when I was transformed, so now I'll only drink animal blood." "That does make sense." "Alice, I have a question." "Yes?" "Where is Edward today?" "I'm not suppose to tell." I looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" "He said not to tell anyone." "But you do know where he is, then?" "Yes." "Is he in trouble?" "No." "Then, why can't you tell me?" "He just said not to." I thought to myself, he's keeping secrets, well that definitely isn't a way to get me back. "Can I tell you something important, that you have to promise not to tell anyone." "Yes." "I'm still in love with him, Alice." "Oh, Bella, he still loves you too." "Then why did he do what he did." "I think it would be best if he told you." "But if I look into his eyes, then I'll lose my self control again." "Again?" "Yes, did he not tell you." "No, what?" "Yesterday, when I looked into his eyes, I let him kiss me." "Well, I still can't tell you." "Please, Alice. Don't you think I deserve to know." "Yes, and that's why you have to come over later today, and let him explain it to you." "Alright, I'll come. But I won't stay for long." "Thank you."

Okay, I'm going to stop it there and go work on the next chapter. Hope you liked this one. Please Review, flames are welcome because I want your honest opinion. Until then,

Alone-in-the-world-4ever


	5. Edward's Present

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, as much as I would like to.

_Ch. 5 Edward's Present_

BPOV

After my talk with Alice, I went home immediately to pick out an outfit. I changed my school outfit into a red spaghetti strap top with a black knee length skirt. By the time I was done getting dressed it was about five o'clock and I knew it was time to go. Once I got to the Cullens and was halfway to there door, I stopped, and thought if I leave right now they won't know, but unfortunately Alice took that moment to open the door.

"Oh, Bella, you're here, good come on in."

When I walked through the all to familiar doors all the memories came rushing back to me, all the way to the last one. The one that I hated and wished it was all just a nightmare. Instead of letting it stop me though I followed Alice to the room that was one of my favorite. The one with the piano that Edward had played my lullaby on. I looked at in awe and didn't notice that Edward had come into the room until I heard him speak.

"Bella, can you come with me, we need to speak."

I just looked at him and said, "Yes." and followed him up the stairs, all the way to his room. When we were comfortably seated on his leather couch, he brought something out from behind his back. I stared at this object having so many emotions run through me at once. I took the object and read the title. Before even reading it, I knew what it was. It was my most cherished book ever.

Wuthering Heights. But why would he get me this. Did he still love me, or did he just do this as an apology. I was leaning more towards the second one right now, because if he still loved me or ever did love me then he wouldn't have gone for that other girl.

"Edward, what is this about?"

"Bella, I know it probably doesn't mean much to you, but I know how much you liked this book and I wanted to get you something special."

"But that still doesn't explain why."

"Because I still love you."

I looked at him in disbelief. I thought, no you can't love me. If you had loved me then you wouldn't have cheated on my like you did. Without another word I dropped the book as tears fell from my eyes and I raced to my car. As soon as I was halfway away from the house I looked in my rear view mirror and saw him looking dejected while holding the book. I almost turned around if it weren't for my common sense.

EPOV

I walked out of my room when I realized she was here and when I saw her staring at the piano one thought when through my head. My angel is so beautiful. I shook that thought out of my head because I knew this was the time I got to tell her what happened and hope for her forgiveness. Then I spoke to her and watched as she turned around, and her musical voice fill the room. "Yes." When I knew she was following me I walked up to my room and sat down on my couch and waited for her to do the same. Once we were both seated on the couch I pulled her gift out from behind my back.

As she took the book out of my hands and read the title, I wished more than ever that I could read her thoughts. When she spoke I had a little bit of hope in me, because her voice sounded shocked, grateful, and loving.

"Bella, I know this probably doesn't mean much to you, but I know how much you liked this book and I wanted to get you something special."

What she said next made me have the courage to speak the words I had wanted to since I saw her.

"Because I still love you."

And that was the absolute truth, now all I had to do was hope she felt the same.

Her reaction was however the opposite of what I expected. I watched as she dropped the book and ran out of the room and I heard her car start up. I was stunned and couldn't seem to move and by the time I had gotten control again, it was too late. I watched from the porch holding the book as she sped away. When she looked back I almost thought she would turn around, but she didn't. When she was out of sight I fell on my knees and dry sobbed.

BPOV

When I got home I fell on my bed and cried. Edward said he loved me and I left. The look on his face was so sad, it would make my heart break if it weren't already broken into a million pieces. At that moment I knew the only thing that would make it better where if I let my pain out into a song.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine.

So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind.

Once that song was done, I cried myself to sleep, and my last thought was that I thought I heard Edward tell me goodnight.

EPOV

I got up after Alice came out and saw me and tried to comfort me. I thought to myself, there is nothing more that I can do tonight, so I might as well go and check to see if Bella's alright.

When I got to her house I heard her mournful singing. If she was in so much pain, then why did she leave. We could have talked things out. Was it because I told her I loved her. Did she not believe me or did she not love me in return. If either of those were the case then I would have to make her see that I love her or try to get her to fall back in love with me. As she fell asleep I said,

"Sweet dreams, my Angel."

Okay, I'm going to stop there and the next ch. will be up shortly. Please review. Until then,

Alone-in-the-world-4ever


	6. Hidden Talents

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, as much as I would like to.

_Ch.6 Hidden Talents_

BPOV

It had been four days since the incident with Edward, and I couldn't get enough courage to go back to school. I figured that one of the Cullens would've come over to see how I was faring, and I was right. On Friday someone I didn't expect came over...

Flashback

It was early morning and I just got out of bed, when the doorbell downstairs rang. Knowing immediately who it was I got dressed as quickly as I could then ran down the steps, glad that ever since I became a vampire my clumsiness had disappeared. I opened the door and said,

"Hello, Esme, what brings you here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright. I heard what happened with Edward."

That still was a sore spot and I involuntarily flinched.

"I'm fine," I lied through my teeth.

"May I come in?" Esme asked.

"Yes, where are my manners."

I led her into the living room and she sat down in the recliners chair while I sat on the couch. After a few seconds of awkward silence I spoke up.

"So Esme tell me some things that has been going on since I left."

I started off not knowing what else to say but thinking that it would be best to try small talk.

"Oh, Bella. It's terrible. Alice and Rosalie stopped shopping. Emmett stopped his jokes and for a point Jasper had to leave because of all the depression."

I looked at her in a shocked horror. It couldn't have been that bad.

"But, I was just an ordinary human with death always at my heels. Why would you all suffer over me?"

"Bella, you were so much more to us than that. You should know that by now."

I looked at her a little pained.

"You were and always will be family to us, Bella. Never doubt that."

"It's really good to hear that Esme, but I don't think that I'll ever be able to be come back. I just wished that you will all just move on and forget about me. I don't even know why I'm still here."

"What do you mean, do you plan to leave, again?"

"Well Esme, It's just really hard to be around him."

"If you leave Bella, I'm not sure Edward could take it anymore."

"You don't think Edward could take it?" I asked in disbelief.

"Why is everyone on his side. He's the one who did this to himself."

"No, Bella that's not true, he lov..."

At that moment my anger got really bad and Esme just stopped talking and when I looked at her she was... Frozen?

I looked at her trying to understand what was going on.

"Esme?" I called worried.

She didn't move, so I got up and went and put my hand on her shoulder. She still didn't move.

'What was going on,' I questioned myself.

Then all of a sudden as if she woke from a trance she finished off,

"loves you, and..." She stopped in mid-sentence, because she noticed my expression.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I-I'm not really sure." I stammered.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked, worriedly.

"Just a second ago, you didn't notice..."

"Notice what, Bella, you're not making any sense."

"I got really upset and you just froze."

"I did? But why, and how?"

"I think I have an explanation."

"Yes?" Esme asked expectantly.

"Well some of my powers are that I can sleep and cry..." I started off.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with this." Esme asked confused.

"I think that my powers are tied to my emotions, and when I got upset about what you were saying, I froze you."

"So, you think that you froze me because you didn't want to hear what I was saying."

"Yes." I said with confidence.

"Well then I guess that's your new power. Do you get new powers often?"

"Well I didn't get my first two powers until a few weeks after the transformation, and even then I didn't get them at the same time. So, I think that would make it often considering this new power I just got."

"Do you think this will be your last power to come?"

"I don't know. Also I don't know if Alice told you or not, but when I first got changed I wasn't going after humans, but I was able to stay on your diet with animals."

"That's is very peculiar. I think it would be best if I talked to Carlisle about this."

"Well Alice and I came up with a theory of why that happened."

She looked at me waiting for me to continue so I said,

"We think it's because I was so repulsed by blood when I was human that it just went right along when I changed."

"That does make sense, but I need to be going now to talk to Carlisle and see what he has to say about all this."

"Alright, bye."

Before she left she gave me a motherly hug and I felt more like it was in the old days, but quickly dismissed that thought.

End Flashback

Right this moment I was trying to decide on an outfit because as a part time job I was working at a local club as a singer.

I couldn't decide between the black backless dress or the gold tank top and matching skirt when I noticed the time and just decided to go with the black one.

By the time I was done it was already fifteen minutes before I had to be there and it was out of town. The place I was going to was called Showbox Theater. Which is a real place

Showbox Theater:

I walked in and found that I had gotten there five minutes early, and I thought

'Thank god for the speed on my car.'

I then walked on to the stage and my gaze fell over the audience and I couldn't believe my eyes. The Cullen family was there and this was the night I was going to sing my song that I had dedicated to Edward, which I had planned on him never hearing.

My mind kept screaming at me 'run.' But I knew it was too late. I couldn't do anything know except perform.

"Alright Everyone, My name's Isabella Swan and tonight I'll be performing 'You Are Water' and I dedicate this song to someone who was and always will be in my heart."

When I'm lost in a tunnel of shadows and fears  
with no light, only night.  
And I listen for kind words but nobody's here,  
oh so blue, all but you.

You are the one voice  
that gives me my own voice  
oh don't you know?

You are water on a hot summer day  
for a thirsty daughter who's finding her way.  
You are water, I found my oasis  
I'm drinking from the fountain of dreams  
You are water.

You hear the melody of my song.  
You stop time, heal my mind.  
You show me struggle can make you so strong.  
Plant the seed, let is sleep.

You are the one voice  
that gives me my own voice  
oh don't you know?

You are water on a hot summer day  
for a thirsty daughter, finding her way.  
You are water, I found my oasis  
and now I've got my arms wide open,  
now we've got my wishes in motion and  
I want to thank you, yeah I want to thank you.

Every step that you take...shows me the way

You are water on a hot summer day  
for a thirsty daughter, finding her way.  
You are water  
I found my oasis and now I've got my wishes in motion.

You are water. You are water.  
You are water. You are water.

Once the song was over I waited until the claps subsided, then without looking at Edward or the rest of the Cullens I walked off stage.

When I got to the dressing room, I stopped because the door was ajar and the person inside waiting was someone I wasn't ready to talk to.

Okay, I was thinking about stopping it here, but then I thought that would be to mean, so I'm going to continue.

EPOV

I wasn't in the mood to go to the club this evening, but I didn't want the others to be worried over me, so I just went without comment.

When we got there I was slightly bored until she came out. She was more beautiful then the last time I saw her. Her hair was put up in a bun, while just letting two strands on either side of her face hanging. Her dress was black with no back and had a slit running up the side, it went down to her ankles. Her shoes were black high heels and then her jewelry made her eyes sparkle. She was wearing a topaz necklace with a heart in the middle and matching earrings.

Since I was going over her appearance I almost didn't hear her words, she dedicated this song to me, or at least I think she did.

Once the song was over I knew with all my heart that it was for me. I also knew that she still loved me very much, but if that were true then why would she keep avoiding me. I was pulled out of my thoughts when she got up and left, not looking anywhere near us, so that obviously meant that she had noticed us.

I got up to leave just as she did and I went back to her room to wait for her, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Okay, so I'm going to stop there. I need some ideas now, so any of your ideas will be gladly appreciated. Next ch. will be up shortly. Until then,

Alone-in-the-world-4ever


	7. Unwanted Guests From The Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, as much as I would like to.

_Ch__7 Unwanted Guest From The Past_

BPOV

I walked in the room warily, finally deciding now would be the best time to face what I had been fearing since that first day that I saw him.

"Hello Edward. I'm ready to talk and this time I promise I won't leave until we've sorted this out."

He looked at me skeptically, as if he was trying to figure out if what I said was true, then he looked at me normally and started to speak.

"Bella, what you saw that day wasn't what it looked like."

He paused, probably waiting to seem if I was going to interrupt him, but I stayed silent and waited for him to go on.

"That girl was a vampire, who could control minds."

I looked at him in disbelief, and thought to myself,

'And I'm just suppose to believe you?'

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I asked him.

"Because, the others can verify it."

"But that doesn't mean everything is ok with us. Not until I'm completely sure."

"I know, you can talk to them to confirm your beliefs."

I looked at him warily not sure what to do at this point. I didn't have to think for long though, because Edward got up and went and put his arms around me, and then I saw something.

Flashback

I was sitting at home waiting for my Bella to come, when I heard voices downstairs. As I went to investigate a blond vampire girl walked up the stairs to me, and I felt like I was frozen. I couldn't move and I couldn't look away from her eyes. The next thing I knew we were in my room, on my couch, and she was kissing me. For some reason I couldn't help but to kiss her back. At that moment I realized she was controlling me and that Bella was standing there watching. I could smell her tears and I started to fight the pull of this vampire's power, but it was no use, I was powerless. I watched as this girl got up from me and started talking to Bella and then Bella ran out of there crying. I wanted to rip the vampire apart, and my love for Bella made it possible for me to leave her control and I raced after Bella. When I got to her, I begged for her to listen to me, but she wouldn't and I knew I had lost the love of my life. I let her go, and felt the whole appear where she once was, and mourned for her everyday, until now.

End Flashback

When I touched him I saw what truly happened, and knew that I had no reason to be angry anymore, but I wasn't sure that I could go on. Actually I knew for a fact that I couldn't go back and I started to sing to him, to show him that I couldn't.

Damaged

Dreaming comes so easily  
Cause it's all that I've known  
True love is a fairytale  
I'm damaged, so how would I know?

I'm scared and I'm alone  
I'm shamed and I need for you to know

I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say  
And you can't take back what you've taken away  
Cause I feel you, I feel you near me  
I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say  
And you can't take back what you've taken away  
Cause I feel you, I feel you near me

Healing comes so painfully  
And it chills to the bone  
Won't let anyone get close to me  
I'm damaged, as I'm sure you know

I'm scared and I'm alone  
I'm shamed and I need for you to know

I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say  
And you can't take back what you've taken away  
Cause I feel you, I feel you near me  
I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say  
And you can't take back what you've taken away  
Cause I feel you, I feel you near me

There's only for my soul  
And undo this fear  
Forgiveness for a man  
Who was stronger  
I was just a little girl  
But I can't look back

I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say  
And you can't take back what you've taken away  
Cause I feel you, I feel you near me  
I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say  
And you can't take back what you've taken away  
Cause I feel you, I feel you near me

Can't go back...  
Can't go back...  
Can't go back...  
Can't go back...  
I can't go back...  
I can't go back...  
I can't go back..  
I must go on...  
I must go on...  
I must go on...  
I must go on...  
I must go on...  
I must go on...  
I must go on...

Once the song was done I raced out of there and got home in record time, noticing that I left my car there. I went and laid down on my bed and realized now that everything was told, that... well actually I didn't know what was going to happen. I should be happy and back in his arms, but instead I took the cowards way out and ran. Just like my mother all those years ago. Did I really want to end up like my mother, and the answer was clear, no I didn't, but I also didn't want to be the first to go to him, if he wanted to find me, then he would know where to find me.

EPOV

I was glad that I had told her, but when she started to sing I got confused. I listened to her song in sorrow. She wasn't going to come back to me. I was still losing her, even though she knew the truth. I watched as she ran out of the room and knew when she was away from the building by miles. I didn't even move I was in so much pain. A few minutes later I noticed Alice's presence, but I didn't acknowledge her. "

She snapped me out my sulking when she said,

"Edward, I just had a vision of you and Bella in the meadow."

"What happened in your vision, Alice?" I asked anxiously.

"You and Bella were kissing."

"But when I explained to her what really happened. She left saying she couldn't go back." I said confused.

"Well then I think you should get to the meadow and find out what's going on."

"Thanks Alice, tell the others where I'll be."

"I will."

I heard her say as I raced out of there and to our meadow.

BPOV

I went to the meadow and hoped Alice got the vision of me going there so she would tell Edward. My thoughts were answered when I saw a figure coming out of the woods. "Edward,' I called expectantly.

The figure started to chuckle and I instantly knew it wasn't Edward, and unfortunately I did know who it was.

'Mike, how is that possible,' I thought before everything went black

APOV

I watched as Edward raced out of here and felt glad that the two would finally be together, when suddenly I saw a different scene in front of me. I was barely aware of Jasper coming up behind me and putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. A few seconds later I was out of the vision, but still a bit dazed.

"Alice, honey, what did you see?" Jasper asked me worriedly, yet patiently.

"I saw Bella being taken away by someone."

"Do you know who?"

"No, but he seemed familiar."

That's when it hit me.

"It was Mike, Mike Newton."

"But how is that possible, he's human and Bella's a vampire."

"I don't think that for sure."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have time to explain, it may be too late already. Go tell the others, I'm going to try and call Edward."

"Alright," Jasper said as he went off to tell the others.

EPOV

I had just entered our meadow, and knew that Bella was gone. I could tell she had been here, because of her lingering scent. Then I noticed something else that made me growl in deep dislike.

'Mike Newton,' I thought, but then I realized something, this smell wasn't human.

Then my cell went off.

I got it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID, it was Alice.

"What is it Alice," I practically growled out.

"Mike took Bella."

"I know, I just got here, and I was too late."

"Does his scent seem different?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I don't think he's human anymore."

"I didn't think so."

"Tell me exactly what you saw Alice."

I listened intently as she went over what she saw. When she was done explaining I said,

"Ok, Alice, I'm going to go after them. When you get here follow my scent. I'll see you soon."

I didn't wait for her to reply, but shut the phone and started tracking them down.

Okay, everyone, I'm going to stop there. I know it's a terrible place to stop, so much suspension. Well I hoped you liked this chapter. I got really inspired when I went to write it. Please review, and next ch. will be up shortly. Until then,

Alone-in-the-world-4ever


	8. My Capture My Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, as much as I would like to.

_Ch.8 My Capture_

It had been a day and a half since Mike had taken me. Since he had taken me I had a lot of time to think and I came up with two conclusion.

1. Mike wasn't human

2. Edward was coming

* * *

EPOV

It had been a day and a half and I still couldn't seem to get where they were, then all of a sudden the scent was gone. I stopped and looked around, but there were no traces of it.

"Damn it," I cursed under my breath.

Then I felt a presence, but I let out a sigh of relief when I realized it was just Alice and the others.

"Edward, why did you stop?"

"I lost the trail." I muttered, but she still heard me.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"I don't know, the scents just stopped."

"Well then, doesn't that mean that they should be close."

"I don't know Alice, I just want to find her."

"I know Edward, I know." She said, while giving me a hug.

* * *

BPOV

As soon as I closed my eyes the door opened, and my eyes snapped open. When I saw Mike I glared daggers at him. I love that saying

"Oh, don't be like that."

I knew that voice and it wasn't Mike's.

"It can't be..." I said in horror.

"Oh, but it is."

"Edward killed you."

"In a sense of the word I was already dead, and yes I am dead. That's why I had to use this terrible body."

"Why involve Mike in this?"

"I had to have someone who knew you."

"Why do all this then?"

"I thought it would be obvious, Bella, Revenge."

"But how did you manage to take over his body."

"Well it was easy really."

I looked at him, waiting for him to explain. I was only doing this to stall, I had to give Edward enough time to find me.

"Well I never had a belief that we had a soul and apparently that wasn't true. After I learned that it was easy. All I had to do was stop myself from going to Heaven or Hell and I was able to take over someone's body."

"But how were you able to stay out of those places?"

"It's simple really. All you have to do is imagine a place you want to be more than anything else and then you're there."

"But, how did you know I knew Mike?"

"Well I had to follow you of course to find out some details about you."

"Then why wait so long?"

"Well first I had to make sure my plan would work, then all I needed was for you to be alone."

"What about Victoria?"

"Oh, her, I never did love her. I was just using her when she was with us."

"You're a cold heartless..."

He cut me off there though.

"You're right, I am heartless."

Then he started to laugh a cruel laugh.

* * *

EPOV

The others and I decided to split up to see if we could find another lead on the trail, so far no one had found anything. Then all of a sudden, I picked it up again.

I didn't want to waste anytime telling the others I had found it, but I knew I would need the help. None of us knew what Mike was.

I stopped for a second and sent them a message, telling them that I found another lead.

Then without another seconds hesitation I was off.

I was running for what felt like hours, but it was only about thirty minutes when I stopped, because I had come to a small cottage in the middle of nowhere.

I didn't wait to find out if anyone was inside, but instead burst through the door. I saw Bella tied to a chair and Mike in front of her looking back at me with a shocked expression.

"Mike," I growled his name out.

"Wait Edward," I barely heard Bella, my angel say.

I looked at her with questioning eyes.

"That's not Mike, it's James."

I looked at him in pure shock and rage.

"How is that possible?" I said, before I attacked him.

* * *

BPOV

I was listening to what James said, but I was silently pleased, because I had succeeded in stalling him and now Edward was here.

A few seconds after I thought that Edward busted through the door, and James looked at him quite shocked.

'He must've really been into his gloating, to not notice Edward's scent' I thought.

When he said Mike's name I quickly informed him about James.

Then he went and attacked James. I looked at the two horrified. I wasn't worried about Edward, because I knew he could take care of himself, but Mike didn't have any part in this.

"Edward," I said desperately.

He didn't look at me, but I knew that I had his attention.

"You can't kill him. He's in Mike's body. Mike doesn't deserve to die."

The James started to laugh. It caught us both off guard.

James looked at me then.

"Like the boy could still be alive now. I killed him before I took over his body."

I looked at him ready to kill him. I easily got out of the restraints that were holding me and attacked him. His eyes widened in shock before I tore his to shreds. Then I found a lighter on the floor and his body went up in flames and then turned to nothing but ash.

Once the smoke had died down I turned to Edward who had shock clearly shown all over his face, but I thought I saw a hint of fear and I couldn't take the feeling I felt seeing him like that, so I ran out of there.

* * *

EPOV

I watched as she got angrier by the second and then before I knew what had happened she had killed him. I was amazed and shocked at her strength and knew that she would be a great addition to our family. I already knew that of course, but seeing this now made me think of it more. Then I got worried and realized that since she was this powerful the Volturi might try and take her away.

I'm not sure why, but after the flames died down and she looked at me covered in blood, she just turned and ran. I wanted to follow her and was about to, but Alice took that moment to walk through the door.

"Edward don't. She just needs some time to think. I mean she did just kill someone. It's a lot to take in."

I looked at her and nodded and said,

"Alice, I promise not to go after her, but I'm not going straight home. I'm going to the meadow."

I didn't wait for her to respond, but took off to Bella and my meadow. I didn't know if she would be there, but I knew that in a time like this that's probably the only place that she feels safe.

My hopes were confirmed when I got there.

"Bella." I said softly.

She looked up at me and I saw in her eyes fear.

"Bella, Angel, why did you run?"

"I saw the fear in your eyes."

"Fear?" Then I remembered my worry about the Volturi.

"Bella, that fear wasn't what you think it was."

"Then what was is Edward?"

"I was worried that the Volturi would find out how powerful you were and try to take you away."

* * *

BPOV

I didn't know where else to go, somehow my feet led me to the meadow that was once ours. I sat down and put my head on my knees and sat there thinking. He was afraid , I know it and I can't get that image out of my head.

Why was he so afraid, I was just what he was. Maybe he was afraid, because I was stronger and he thought that I would hurt him. How he could ever think that is beyond me, then my thoughts were interrupted when I heard him call my name. I looked up at him and I'm pretty sure my eyes showed fear that he would reject me.

He asked me why I ran and I thought to myself,

'I thought that would be obvious.'

"I saw the fear in your eyes." I replied simply.

"Fear?" He questioned and he stopped to think for a moment, then I saw the recognition in his eyes.

"Bella, that fear wasn't what you think it was."

I looked at him hopefully, but not to hopefully, because I didn't want to get hurt again.

"Then what was it Edward?" I asked unsure if I really wanted to know.

"I was worried that the Volturi would find out how powerful you were and try to take you away."

I looked at him with love in my eyes and before I realized what I had done I was in his arms, sharing the most incredible kiss imaginable.

When we pulled away he chuckled lightly and said,\

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you to do that."

I smiled sheepishly up at him and said,

"I know what you mean, I missed you."

"I missed you too, love."

"I love you, and will never leave again."

"Promise?" Edward asked both teasingly and serious.

"I promise."

"I love you too, Angel, and I always will."

"Always and forever." I repeated as an afterthought.

* * *

Near Twilight

BPOV

I had been laying in his arms, and it was nearly Twilight, when he spoke.

"Do you think we should go home and see the others now, love?"

"No, I think they can wait until tomorrow. Let's just go back to my house."

"Alright, but you know that now that I've finally got you back, that you'll have to live with me from now on." He said while nuzzling my neck.

"I'll think on it," I played with him.

He looked at me in mock horror.

"Oh, alright, I'll live with you."

He didn't give me time to say anything else before he took my lips in a passionate kiss.

When we broke apart I kissed him quickly and got up saying,

"Catch me if you can?"

Then sped off toward my house, Edward on my heels.

Once I got up the stairs of the house and into my bedroom I let Edward catch me. He caught me around the waist and dragged us both onto the bed. If I were still human I would be blushing at our current position. He was on top of me and had my hands above my head and was slowly bending down to claim my lips.

We spent the rest of the night in each others embrace waiting for dawn to come. This was one of the nights that I chose to not sleep, because I finally was back with Edward and as long as the future turned out to be as good as it was now, then I would be with Edward forever.

* * *

Okay, I was going to stop the story now, but for everyone's benefit I'm going to go ahead and right another chapter. Next ch. will be up shortly. Please review. Until then,

Alone-in-the-world-4ever


	9. Family Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, as much as I would like to.

_Ch.9 Family Reunion_

BPOV

Unfortunately, it was the next day, and Edward and I were going to see his family. The only reason that I say unfortunately is because I didn't get to spend more alone time with Edward.

Then Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"Bella, what are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about how much I love you." I lied.

His eyebrows drew together for a moment and I thought maybe he was going to call my bluff, but instead he said,

"I love you too."

I smiled at him and kissed him lightly before getting up and going over to my closet to pick out an outfit for today.

I noticed Edward come up behind me and felt him put his arms around me, then start to kiss my neck. I moaned involuntarily.

I turned to look at him and he as smirking.

"What?" I asked him.

"I still have a good affect on you."

"Well don't sound so smug about it."

His smirk grew wider until it wasn't a smirk anymore, but the full out crooked smile that I loved.

My answering smile was just as wide, it seemed to me.

In the next instant I was in a passionate kiss with him, and enjoying every second of it.

I groaned when he pulled away.

"Why did you do that?"

"What?" He asked innocently, but his eyes held amusement.

"Pull away." I stated simply.

"Well you can't go see the family dressed like that."

"Well, actually I could, but I wouldn't."

"Exactly."

"Well, then leave."

He looked at me shocked.

"You don't actually think I would try anything?"

"I don't know, but I'm not going to take any chances."

"I'm hurt."

"Well, go be hurt somewhere else."

He looked at me in fake sadness then turned and left.

* * *

Edward's House:

"You're sure they aren't mad at me." I whispered to him, as he tried to take me inside.

"Will you relax. Everyone missed you and loves you. They have no reason to be mad at you, you didn't do anything wrong."

I nodded my head, not really convinced but followed Edward into the house anyways.

He led me into the dining room and everyone was seated at the table waiting for him and I.

Esme was the first to break the silence.

"Oh. Bella!" She said quite ecstatic, and I knew if she could she would be crying she was so happy.

I walked over to her and she embraced me in a heartfelt hug.

"I missed you, Bella."

"We all missed you." Carlisle said.

"I missed you all too."

"Will you be staying?" This was Emmett who spoke this time.

"If you'll let me." I said instantly wary.

"Of course." Rosalie, of all the people who I thought would answer, said.

"I'm glad." I said, while Emmett got up to give me a welcome home hug.

When he let go he seemed to be disappointed.

"What?" I asked him, worried.

"Oh, Bella. You're not the same as you used to be. Now I won't get to see your funny human moments.

I knew if I was still human I would be flushing like a tomato.

"Emmett you never change." I heard Alice say in the background.

She then came and took Emmett's place and placed a kiss on my cheek before hugging me fiercely.

After she left I was shocked when Jasper came and gave me a hug. Then I remembered since I wasn't human anymore that I wouldn't have to worry about him doing anything.

Then I watched as Rosalie came up to me hesitantly.

Once she was there though she didn't hesitate and wrapped me in a hug that would've broken a humans bones.

I hugged her back just as greatly.

"I'm glad you're back." She whispered in my ear as she turned to leave.

I knew that I had tears in my eyes and when Emmett saw that he burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"You still have some human traits. This might be good after all."

I glared at him then, and Rosalie hit him in the arm.

"Ouch." He said, rubbing his arm, pretending it hurt.

I rolled my eyes at his antics and felt Edward put his arms around.

"Shall we go upstairs?" He questioned into my ear.

I nodded my head, afraid that if I spoke my voice would break.

I loved and hated the way he could affect me.

When we got upstairs we sat on the bed he bought that time he tried to keep me here, a slumber party Alice had called it.

"You want to know something funny?"

"What's that?"

"I thought you had betrayed me, but it was I who really betrayed you."

He looked at me puzzled.

"How do you mean?"

"Well you said you would never leave again, and I knew how much it hurt me when you left, and then I left."

"Well it doesn't mater now, all that matters is your here and I'm here."

"Yes, I guess that is all that matters." I said, before his lips captured mine in a heated kiss.

* * *

Okay, I'm going to stop there and that's the end of this story. I'm going to put the first chapter for this story so you can get a sneak peek. Hope you like what you see. Plz. Review. Until then,

Alone-in-the-world-4ever

* * *


	10. How is this possible a sneak peek

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, as much as I would like to.

Okay, here's the sneak peek at the sequel. It's called...

A Miracle Gone Wrong

_Ch.1 How is this possible_

BPOV

This morning I knew would be different, and I knew it would be different in a bad way. The first clue was the huge wave of nausea going through me, and the second was that Edward wasn't there.

I didn't get a chance to look for Edward, because I had to rush to the bathroom, where I began to empty my stomach.

I knew this couldn't be good in any way, because vampires didn't get sick.

Once I was done I quickly got rid of the mess and cleaned myself up. I didn't want to worry Edward about this so I got dressed and went downstairs and saw that no one was home.

'Odd' I thought, 'Where is everyone.'

I searched around the house to see if there was any clues as to where they might be, but came up empty. I shrugged and headed back upstairs to catch some more sleep and hopefully think about how I was sick.

I got halfway up the stairs when a thought entered my mind,

'Am I pregnant?' I quickly dismissed that thought when I remember vampires can't have children.

I went upstairs and managed to get back to sleep and when I woke up this time I noticed it was dark out and no one was still home.

This got me worried, but before anymore thoughts could enter my mind I raced to the bathroom, where for the second time that day I emptied my stomach.

I knew there was no going around it, I had to know for sure if I was pregnant.

I got my keys to my car and headed to the store.

At the Store:

Once I was there I must have bought ten so I wouldn't have it go wrong.

The cashier looked at me bored yet slightly awed.

I got that a lot when I went out, I guess that was the price when you become a vampire.

'Many fans,' I thought sarcastically.

Home:

When I got home I raced inside and went straight to the first bathroom I found, thanking the gods that no one was home still.

5 minutes later:

I stared in horror, shock, and disbelief at the tests.

It was pink, positive.

My first two thoughts were,

1. How will Edward react

2. This can't be right.

* * *

Okay, that's the sneak peek. The entire ch. will be up shortly. I hope you like it, plz. review. Until then,

Alone-in-the-world-4ever

* * *


End file.
